Un amour noyé
by Tanuki Lady
Summary: [POV OS Slash] Draco vit mal sa rupture avec Harry et tente de réparer les choses à l’aide d’une lettre…HPDM


Recoucou XD ! Bon j'ai trouvé un autre OS qui est écrit depuis belle lurette alors voilà ! Un deux pour un ! Rien d'autre à dire sinon bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR, rien à moi…enfin pas encore XD mdr ! Aussi, je me suis inspiré d'une chanson de Eminem pour faire cet OS alors il est bon de vous dire que l'adaptation de la chanson est à mouah XD niak niak niak !

**Avertissement** : Alerte, Slash en vue ! (relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes) Prière de vous abstenir si cela vous dégoûte. Vous êtes avertis !

**Synopsis** : (POV/OS/Slash) Draco vit mal sa rupture avec Harry et tente de réparer les choses à l'aide d'une lettre…HPDM

**Genre** : Romance/Tragedy

**Couple **: HP/DM

**Notes : **En _italique_ se trouve les pensées des persos. J'ai mis les fameuses lettres « Adaptées » entre des lignes et en «_** italique gras**_ », j'espère de ne pas vous avoir trop mêlé…XD pcq je me suis mêlé moi-même !

**Remerciements** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée, aka ma « petite sœur » Nymphodora Tonks ! Merci pour ta belle correction, comme toujours impeccable malgré mes nombreuses fautes de participes passés. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Un amour noyé**

**POV Draco**

_Harry…Je ne compte plus les jours depuis ton départ. _

Tout me semble morose, même la vie…surtout la vie. Allongé seul sur ce lit qui désormais a perdu toute chaleur de son corps, je pense. Je pense à la façon dont cela s'est terminé entre nous…

**Flash-back**

Ce fut la pire soirée de ma vie…une soirée qui allait me marquer pour toujours. Je me rappelle être sorti en ville avec Blaise, histoire de boire un bon coup, comme dans le temps. De son côté, Harry avait préféré rester à la maison, prétextant une migraine…c'est vrai qu'il avait mauvaise mine mais jamais je n'aurais songé à ce qui allait se produire quelques minutes plus tard…à mon insu.

Lorsque je suis rentré, il était tard, près d'une heure du matin. Je marchais à pas feutré pour ne pas réveiller mon lion endormi…jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête, figé d'horreur devant la scène devant moi. Mon lion était bien là, seulement…il n'était plus seul. Une jeune femme dormait contre lui, emprisonnée dans ses bras…

Je mis quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche…je ne voulais pas les réveiller…presque autant que je ne voulais pas croire ce qui se passait. Brusquement, ma voix résonna dans la pièce, réveillant de fait mon amour et sa maîtresse.

-- Désolé de vous déranger…soufflais-je la voix cassée par le chagrin.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en premier et réalisa ma présence. Je lisais la peur dans son regard, il était horrifié.

_Je sens que je vais avoir droit aux plus plates excuses de la terre._

-- Je…Draco…je vais t'expliquer…balbutia-t-il en enfilant maladroitement son pantalon.

-- Te donne pas cette peine…j'ai compris. Je n'étais qu'un échappatoire pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme se réveilla à son tour…

_Oh Harry…tu aurais pu trouver mieux…_

-- Je vois, depuis le début tu n'en avais que pour elle, que pour cette sang de bourbe…Depuis quand tu ramasses les restes de la belette ?

-- Vas-tu écouter ce que j'ai à te dire à la fin ! me coupa-t-il, un brin de colère dans sa voix.

-- POUR QUOI FAIRE ? hurlais-je subitement. POUR QUE TU M'APPRENNES CE QUE JE SAIS DÉJÀ ? TU ME PRENDS VRAIMENT POUR UN TARÉ !

Granger, la sang de bourbe, avait la bouche grande ouverte… Cette fois, il n'y eut pas que ma voix de colérique dans la pièce.

_Oh cela ne marche pas avec moi…_

-- BIEN ! COMME TU VEUX ! se mit-il à hurler à son tour. TU VEUX L'ENTENDRE, TU VAS L'ENTENDRE ! DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE JE VOULAIS ME DÉBARASSER DE TOI ! JE TE HAIS DRACO MALFOY ! JE T'AI TOUJOURS HAIS !

-- Sortez…d'ici…SORTEZ !

Ma voix avait quelque chose d'épeurant il faut croire puisque Granger se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et détalla comme un lapin. Harry, pour sa part, changea brusquement d'attitude.

-- Oh Draco…désolé…je me suis emporté…je ne voulais pas…

-- Va-t-en…murmurais-je, les yeux baignés de larmes. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir…

L'étincelle, qui brillait jusqu'à maintenant dans ses deux émeraudes, s'éteint brusquement. C'est au fond de ce regard éteint qu'une larme naquit…

_Une larme artificielle ouais…_

Finalement, le brun s'exécuta, me laissant seul dans ma souffrance. Cette nuit là…j'avais perdu plus qu'un amour…j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre…

Fin du Flash-back

Cette nuit là…j'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie. Tout cela à cause d'une femme.

_Je hais les femmes…_

-- Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours.

Pansy me regardait, l'air inquiète.

-- Je vais bien…laisse-moi seul, soupirais-je en me tournant dans le sens opposé a son regard.

Que fait Pansy chez moi ? Hey bien disons que c'est elle qui m'a consolé…si on peut le formuler de cette manière. Au début, je croyais que c'était la meilleure solution pour moi…il fallait que je l'oubli…que j'oubli cette homme qui avait changer mon existence toute entière…

Il le fallait…mais je ne voulais pas…mon cœur se refusait d'obéir…

Je me levai pour la première fois de la journée pour me rendre au sous-sol. Les yeux humide, j'empoignai un crayon et du papier…et déversa ma souffrance…

* * *

_**Cher Harry, **_

_**J'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu ne me répond pas…J'ai pourtant laissé toutes mes coordonnées au bas de ma lettre…mes lettres. Je t'ai envoyé deux lettre depuis cet automne, tu n'as pas du les recevoir…Sans doute un problème avec ce truc moldu que vous appelez la poste. Il m'arrive de trembler lorsque je retranscris ton adresse…**_

_**M'enfin c'est pas important ! Harry…comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Granger… ? Moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer ! Et tu la détestes vraiment beaucoup ! Je te laisse deviner son nom. Je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps avec elle…au moins je ne suis plus seul.**_

_**J'ai cru entendre que ta "famille d'accueil" avait eut un accident, j'en suis désolé…je suppose. Cela m'a rappelé comment ma mère est morte l'an dernier, tu te souviens ? Elle s'est tuée parce que mon père la trompait…**_

_**En fait…je ne me rappelle pas t'en avoir parlé mais bon…ce n'est pas important…**_

_**Harry…tu me manques…J'ai toujours ce portrait de toi accroché sur mon mur, tu sais, celui lorsque tu a reçu ta promotion d'Auror. En réalité…ton visage se retrouve partout autour de moi…histoire de ne pas oublier combien nous étions heureux avant cet incident…**_

_**Tu te rappelle notre dernière année à Poudlard ? Celle où tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. M'enfin…peut-être que pour toi il ne reste que le souvenir de Voldemort vaincu.**_

_**Bref…j'espère que tu auras cette lettre…répond-moi…on s'expliquera…**_

_**À toi pour toujours **_

_**Draco

* * *

**_

**Fin du POV Draco**

**POV Harry**

Décidément, je hais l'automne. Il fait un froid de canard et le temps est presque toujours pluvieux. L'automne est en quelque sorte la saison qui prépare la nature à mourir…mourir pour mieux renaître au printemps je sais…mais bon. J'en ai rien à foutre de toute façon…Je suis bien ici…assis avec mes amis…en train de prendre une bonne cuite…ouais…

-- Harry ? résonna une voix près de moi. Tu vas bien ?

-- Parle moins fort s'il te plait, Seamus…j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

-- Tu aurais peut-être moins mal si tu arrêtais de boire un peu…continua Ginny, assise de l'autre côté de moi.

Elle a sans doute raison…mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je crois que j'en suis à mon troisième Whisky Pure feu…bleh. Mes amis trouvent que je bois comme un défoncé ces dernier temps…tsss n'importe quoi.

Les amis peuvent être agaçant à la fin…ils sont toujours là à vous poser mille et une questions sur vous et votre vie privée…Hey bien moi je leur répond « C'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle cela une vie privée ». Non mais oh !

-- J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hermione l'autre soir, continua Ginny,mine de rien.

Oh vraiment parfait…comme si j'avais envie d'entendre parler de la fille qui a brisé ma vie de couple…

_Non…je l'ai fais tout seul en fait…_

J'avalai une autre gorgée de ce nectar divin et me leva…pour me retrouver à moitié par terre. De chaque côté de mon corps mou, une paire de bras tentait de me relever.

-- Je…je veux…ren…rentrer…hoquetais-je.

Ça y est…je vois double…triple ! Je vois…rieeeeeeeeeeen ! Même plus mes pieds…

**_Boum_**

Et ! Je viens de percuter quelque chose ! Méchant mur !

-- Harry…

-- Pouvez pas vous enlever de mon chemin, les murs ? maugréais-je en sentant une paire de bras me soulever encore. Je n'avais pas entendu mon nom…

Je n'entendais plus rien ! Tout est noir…Je crois que j'ai…perdu…connaissance…

-- Aller…on rentre, murmura soudain Ginny d'une voix sombre.

**Fin du POV Harry**

**POV Draco**

Salazar…je suis vraiment con…me voilà encore en train de lui écrire…J'entend Pansy se plaindre dans les toilettes, sans doute malade encore…elle vomit presque tous les jours maintenant…qu'importe. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le papier pour ne plus se relever…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cher Harry, **_

_**Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné signe de vie…j'espère que tu le feras bientôt ! Non…Je ne suis pas en colère…mais tu aurais pu AU MOINS me répondre l'autre soir. Tu sais ? Lorsque tu étais saoul avec tes « amis »…j'étais là et tu m'a ignoré !**_

_**Bon…si tu ne voulais pas me parler, je peux comprendre…mais tu aurais pu AU MOINS m'écouter ! Histoire de voir ce que j'avais à dire ! Je t'ai attendu pendant six heure devant ton appartement et tu m'as ignoré ! **_

_**T'es vraiment salop tu le savais ça ? Tu te fou de ce que je peux ressentir dans toute cette histoire ? Tu te fou de savoir que je t'estime plus que ma propre personne ? Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à me mettre en colère contre toi…Seulement, un Malfoy déteste être ignoré.**_

_**Il me semble qu'on avait convenu de parler de tout ça…histoire de mettre les choses au clair…tu vois le genre ; j'écris, tu réponds…c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Dans un sens…toi et moi on est pareil…Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de famille…ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi. Mon père était trop occupé dans ses affaires de Mangemorts…sinon il trompait ma mère…je suis même presque certain qu'il la battait.**_

_**C'est dingue Harry…tu sais ce truc que tu m'avais offert…cette musique moldue. Hey bien je l'écoute chaque fois que je suis déprimé. Autant dire que je l'écoute tout le temps…et alors je pense à toi, à tout ce que tu me disais pour me consoler. Pourquoi je l'écoute autant ? Parce que j'ai rien d'autre à mettre dans ce foutu lecteur moldu…aussi, je n'ai pas envie de rien d'autre…Dans un sens…de penser à tout ça me fait du bien.**_

_**Autre chose, je me suis fais tatouer ton nom dans le bas de mon dos. L'homme m'a dit que ces machins étaient permanent…alors j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais toujours te garder avec moi…**_

_**Parfois…il m'arrive de me couper…juste pour voir combien je saigne…pas assez à mon goût si tu veux le savoir…Quel effet cela me fait ? C'est comme une poussé d'adrénaline, la souffrance me rend dingue ! Ainsi, je peux me faire une idée de la souffrance que tu as ressenties toute ta vie…**_

_**Tu vois…tout ce que tu disais étais vrai et je te respecte pour ce que tu es.**_

_**Pansy est jalouse parce que je parle de toi tout le temps. Mais elle ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais, Harry, personne ne peut. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est pour des gens comme nous de grandir dans la douleur, sans amour et sans espoir de survie. **_

_**Il faut vraiment que tu m'appelles Harry…Je serai peut-être ta plus grande perte…**_

_**Sincèrement à toi, **_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. Nous devrions reprendre…

* * *

**_

**Fin POV Draco**

**POV Harry**

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis le bar et personne n'a voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé en fin de soirée. Je ne suis pas con, je sais que j'ai dû faire une bourde…juste à voir le regard de Ginny le lendemain au boulot…je le sais…

Il est présentement 4 heure du matin et je ne dors toujours pas…dehors, il pleut averse. Un gros orage comme cela faisait longtemps qu'on en avait pas eut…et sans doute le dernier avant l'hiver. L'hiver…je vous ai dit que je détestais l'hiver ? C'est chose faite alors…

**_Ding Dong_**

Je grogne dans mon lit…à moitié endormi…Qui peut bien être assez fou pour venir réveiller quelqu'un en pleine nuit ?

Lentement, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois la porte ouverte, je constate que j'aurais dû rester coucher…non je vous jure…j'aurais dû…

-- Harry, murmura timidement Hermione sur le patio, je peux entrer ?

Je bloque la porte d'un bras et la regarde droit dans les yeux, exaspéré.

-- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète…Il n'y a rien entre nous. J'ai fais une bêtise, j'en conviens…et je paye pour.

Elle me regarde d'un air déçu.

-- Tu penses encore à lui, c'est ça ?

_Je préfère ne pas répondre…_

-- Cela ne te regarde pas, Hermione, va-t-en s'il te plait. Ma vie est déjà assez compliqué comme ça…

Après avoir insisté sur le fait qu'elle pourrait m'aider à m'en sortir, elle soupire et fini par tourner les talons et s'en aller.

-- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna brusquement, pleine d'espoir.

-- Tu veux bien me rendre mon courrier…je sais que tu veux mon bien…mais c'est à moi de décider si je veux lire ou pas…ce qu'il a à dire…

Les joues empourprées, elle laisse tombé une lettre légèrement froissée par la moiteur de sa main et s'en va.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait le coup…je crois que c'est depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre…

Oui…il m'a écrit…une lettre assez étrange j'en conviens…mais tout de même…il m'a écrit…il faudrait vraiment que je songe à lui répondre…

Il le faut…parce que je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps sans lui…

Il me manque…

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Draco**

Je suis au bout du rouleau...rien ne va plus dans cette misérable vie. Je n'ai plus d'amis, plus de petit ami…et pire encore…je n'ai plus envie de vivre…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour attirer ton attention Harry…Je suis désespéré ! Tu m'ignore…tu me hais…tu n'a jamais voulu de moi…il faut que je l'admettre…sauf que l'admettre…c'est signer mon arrêt de mort…

Je prend une bonne lampé de Whisky Pur feu et me lève en titubant, complètement saoul. Je viens d'avoir une idée…

* * *

_**Cher Harry-Je-suis-trop-bien-pour-te-répondre,**_

_**C'est la dernière fois que tu entendras parler de moi ! Cela fait trois mois et toujours aucune réponse. Je ne le mérite pas ? Je sais très bien que tu as reçu mes deux dernières lettres. J'ai soigné mon écriture, tout était parfait ! Alors j'ai trouvé un autre moyen, un moyen moldu qui permet de te parler dans une boite. J'espère que tu entendras tout ce que je vais te dire !**_

_**Je suis où, tu demandes ? Je suis dans une voiture…tu as bien entendu…je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je roule mais les arbres défilent à toute vitesse. Hey Harry, je viens de finir mon cinquième whisky pur feu. Comment ? C'est mal de conduire dans mon état ? Pffffff**_

_**Tu te rappelle de cette chanson écrite par ce moldus que tu écoutais parfois…elle s'appelait "In the Air of the Night" et parle de ce mec qui aurait pu sauver la peau de l'autre qui se noyait sauf qu'il n'a rien fait ? C'est un peu ce qui arrive entre nous, tu aurais pu m'empêcher de me noyer ! Maintenant…c'est trop tard ! Je suis au fond du lac, complètement perdu.**_

_**Et dire que tout ce que je voulais était une toute petite réponse de ta part…**_

_**J'espère que tu sais que j'ai déchiré TOUTES mes photos de TOI ! TOUS mes souvenirs de ce temps sombre !**_

_silence_

_**Je t'aime Harry…ça aurait pu s'arranger entre nous, pense-y ! Tout est perdu maintenant et par TA faute ! J'espère que tu auras du MAL à dormir et que tu en rêveras toute ta VIE ! Et quand tu en rêvera j'espère que tu n'en dormira plus et que tu HURLERA mon nom ! J'espère que ta conscience te fera SOUFFRIR et que tu ne pourras plus RESPIRER sans moi…**_

_**Tu vois Harry… **_

_cri strident_

_**Tait-toi merde ! J'essaie de parler !**_

_**Hey Harry…c'était Pansy qui criait dans la valise. Mais je ne l'ai pas égorgé, non ! Je l'ai juste attaché! Finalement, je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec toi car si elle s'étouffe, elle souffrira plus et elle finira par mourir elle aussi !**_

_**M'enfin, je dois y aller, je suis presque rendu au pont maintenant.**_

_**Oh merde, j'ai oublié ! **_

_**COMMENT JE SUIS CENCÉ t'envoyé tout ça ! **_

_bruits de pneu qui dérapent_

_BOUM !_

_SPLASH !_

…

_Silence_

**Fin POV Draco**

**POV Harry**

Il faut…que j'arrête…de pleurer…mais la dernière lettre que j'ai reçu étais si inquiétante.

_Draco…qu'est-ce qui arrive…pourquoi on est plus ensemble ?_

Je sais…c'est à cause de moi…je suis le seul fautif…oh vas-tu me pardonner un jour ?

_Il faut…que j'en aie…le cœur net…_

Je prend mon courage à deux mains et prend la plume entre mes doigts tremblants.

* * *

_**Cher Draco, **_

_**J'aurais voulu t'écrire plus tôt mais j'ai été occupé…et…je manquais de courage…Alors comme ça…Tu sors VRAIMENT avec Pansy ? Hum…elle…va bien ? D'accord…j'arrête de faire semblant de m'y intéresser…tant qu'à moi elle peut aller crever dans un trou sombre…**_

_**Pour ton information, Hermione et moi, c'est fini…c'a n'a jamais vraiment commencé d'ailleurs…un égarement stupide de ma part…voudras-tu un jour me le pardonner ?**_

_**Et puis…je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir ignoré…mais comme tu disais…j'étais saoul. En fait, je ne t'ai même pas vu…tout ce que j'arrivais à voir était une masse floue qui tanguait dangereusement…beurk…j'en ai encore mal au cœur. Non…si je t'aurais vu…je ne t'aurais pas ignoré, pas toi, jamais. J'aurais pleuré à la limite…**_

_**Oui…pleurer…c'est une activité que j'affectionne depuis quelque temps…surtout lorsque je pense à toi…(à ce qui s'est passé…et à ce que j'ai lu dans ta dernière lettre…)**_

_**Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger une telle souffrance…c'est malsain et tu le sais ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ressentes de la douleur…cela me tue…et puis tu ne peux te faire une idée de ce que j'ai vécu…la douleur ne se quantifie pas…elle se ressent…je sais que tu as souffert toi aussi…seulement tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire davantage…s'il te plait…arrête de te couper…tu m'inquiète. **_

_**Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien…on devrait peut-être essayer de se parler…comme tu disais, s'expliquer…(Je me tiendrai loin du bar et toi du couteau, d'accord ?)**_

_**Toi aussi tu me manques…je pense à toi souvent…trop souvent…Je pense à ce que j'ai fait et du coup, je me sens mal…très mal…**_

_**Je regarde les jours défilés…long comme des années…et je me dis…qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'essai de vivre…sans toi ? Sans amour ? Sans ce cœur qui battait contre le mien alors que nous faisions l'amour…intensément…**_

_**Draco…je suis désolé je t'assure…laisse moi une chance de me racheter…**_

_**Je t'ai aimé…et je t'aime encore…**_

_**J'espère seulement que cette lettre arrivera jusqu'a toi dans les temps…Avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise…mais tu toi tu es fort…tu n'es pas comme moi…tu es mon complément…**_

_**J'ai vraiment eut peur le mois passé…j'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai vu cet accident tragique à la télé…en as-tu entendu parler ? Un mec complètement saoul roulait en sens inverse sur la route…sa petite amie dans la valise…ils ont roulés jusqu'au vieux pont et pour ensuite plonger dans la rivière …**_

_**Ce qui est étrange est qu'ils ont retrouvés un message enregistré mais les enquêteurs ont refusés de dire à qui était destiné le message…mais maintenant que j'y pense…le mec…**_

_**Son nom…**_

_**C'était…**_

_**C'était…**_

_…_

_**Toi…

* * *

**_

**FIN**

Alors voilà, c'est la fin…je sais…c'est SADIQUE MÉCHANT CRUELLE (etc XD) Mais bon on y peut rien mdr XD...vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous avez envie de me jeter des bananes jusqu'en pu finir ? Laissez-vous aller dans une review ! C'est toujours apprécié de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)

A bientôt les gens !

Bizouilles ! Tan oXo


End file.
